User talk:Billvee
hello billvee.Would you like to be my best friend?If you agree, please leave a message on my talk page. I also don't have any friend like you.So plz accept this. /d Please refrain from bickering with others on the forums. Your actions have caused issues for others on the wiki and in the /discussion thread. Cease and Desist. Ping: "New policy suggestion" I have a new policy idea for /d/ that needs your opinion as an active Discussions moderator on Energy X's talkpage. -SPD •�� ' 18:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Energy X (talk) 13:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) New mod Who do you think the next mod should be? Two candidates have said they wanted to be, and they are this one and this one. Do you have someone else in mind? 'Energy ''X'' 12:57, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Messages So why did you delete that user's posts? At least you could've explained to him rather than just deleting stuff. Energy ''X'' 17:21, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wierd'd user Hey Ash Zaripov made a wierd looking post in discussion post thought i'd let you know to take alook at it seem's it might be a spam or vandalism outta the way he/she wrote it anyway. Kind regards Please & thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:59, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply It's somewhat early for a new mod, since we already have Trainer Micah as the newest one. Anyway, it might be best to do so, yes. Discussions aren't the only place users can communicate about things. Might be wise to also do that for roleplays, too. Here's the link. Energy ''X'' 22:16, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello Sorry for not responding sooner as Energy X is correct. I just became a moderator for discussion posts not to long ago, So yes if you also believe Anva is wanting to become a moderator as well we should wait for a while before Energy X or Annabeth premotes anew one alright? So you notice and Regards as well...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Billvee Hey next time you want to delete something from my post can you let me know i'll delete it as long as you do alright? Regards back to Discussion...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:40, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Right i gotta remember that, thanks for the last message as a reminder on discussion post... Trainer Micah (talk) 21:23, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I've reviewed the comments, and I can only say that Ikrar person was blocked for a day. It isn't exactly something persistent so they continuously ignore the rules. But if they do, then give me the links. Energy ''X'' 22:33, August 27, 2017 (UTC) : Next time be sure to link your report on those two user's who went off topic. So you notice as such i've gone and done it for you now he only needs to check there discussion profiles to figure out were they went off topic. So you notice & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:07, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply That's not in my domain. You can talk to about this. Energy ''X'' 20:54, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry :P QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:33, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Mods I think we have enough mods at the moment. At least X Dragonlord made certain mistakes; just today, he proposed a ban for a user, that did not do anything (at least, to him, nothing yet). That's not something I can approve of. Energy ''X'' 17:39, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Well if you don't mind i'll BE JEALOUS There was not one day of my life without me getting jealous QueenCupcake025 (talk) 23:57, September 24, 2017 (UTC) IM SO JELLY OF YER 3DSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS : Well Bill seeing what has happened so far i recommend you watch over your images post occasionally reason are if someone like say Slim in example posts a meme from twitter or where he got his last meme from with our president Donald Trump as you saw i deleted it alright be watching occasionally over them, I did make a image before i left Friday last weekend and i'm now making several ideal's; : One which you saw in Battles i know many user love batting that is why i'll keep mine going when necessary i'll post anew one & lock the old one. : Two was a images post we need to occasionally watch them reasons i have a feeling that user's will spam rude or mock each other in replies at some point we also need to occasionally watch over fanfic posts as well just to occasionally watch over them making sure no OT off topic arises if it does we need to delete necessary replies and if necessary we will lock the post if necessary it'll be deleted alright. : Three's Drawing post i made one and hopefully user's can see it drawing only as for there comments that is need to be post four. : Four is comments as seen in several posts some user's will no ideally replies alot of necessary replies in comments some spam some rude where one mock's the others and occasionally will hit a guideline where they'll occasionally go OT off topic and if it is arising again i recommend you watch over every post with us as a moderator for discussion post and if you have anything happening let us know you have; : Alain Syncamore : Ash vs Gary Harsh : And Me online alright? As for Cupcake 025 i see he sometimes does get's annoying so if he continues like that above ^ let me know i'll be sure to deal with him. He was worned several times with caps and his annoying behavior alright. So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:52, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Your post You may want to give it a read in replies as for what we can accept: '' - Mixed media will be our new images post and possibly drawing post if a drawing is great on note all user's are maxed up to 3 drawing post per day rest of it will & can be posted in Mixed media after three alright.'' ''- Atlas post can be created by us as long as we watch it as such after that yeah watching the replies as said no double or triples kk. '' ''- & After that i can say we can create/make personal drawing post as long as we watch it for spam's as such if it ever we're to arise if not then i recommend we post them all in Mixed media along with Video that i talked about about embed or linking after that yeah so you know as such anyway i wanted to give you a heads upon the replies kk.'' : '' And if needed you know where to look and be sure you read slowly outta what i said there alright So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:18, February 17, 2018 (UTC) '' : : And also forgot to say: Thanks for helping us out when we need you your a big help with discussion post as a moderator sense day one and even after i became a moderator so you know thanks a bunch for helping us out man thank you for the help!Trainer Micah (talk) 15:24, February 17, 2018 (UTC) User I've noticed that. What's also important is that they returned with 4 accounts or so to make the same mess: replacing images with porn ones. Energy ''X'' 19:30, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Zyannn/Jet and well Hey i saw your reply in discussion and about Jet the reason why your possibly thought that he was a great moderator true, But wasn't exactly possitive "He keep annoying Me Annabeth and percy Energy x at the time he got way to "hot headed" and got himself demoted so yeah". And if your not going to take my actual word for it see his talk page & i did warn him several times he ignored his talk page my discussion moderator messages and Energy's messages and pow you know you saw what became of Jet. So yes even if you say such a thing he needed to actually take a huge chill down get his mind straighttened and right. So yes reason why Energy x demoted him and you yourself didn't actually didn't have to demote yourself. '' ''You were doing a super job on your own thing like deleting posts and what not you we're doing a great job as a discussion moderator that i looked up to so really your kind like my idol at the time so really it's the reason why i became discussion mod was becouse i saw Annabeth and Percy needed help at the time so i took my chances got what i wanted an eventually became a discussion mod myself so yeah so really you were doing great on your end and i took my chances got chatty and obayed the guidelines and all so yeah. Jet on the other hand really needed some solo time so if he has truely changed i'll welcome him back with open arms if he has. But as long as you keep that stuff at bey say where Jet won't see it then yes alright i want to see how much he's improven sense last time "And Bill if he's still that same hot head as before" then i'm stopping off topic post longer alright so you know from a administrator of another wikis to moderator here okay? So you know as such...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:00, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Halloween Comp Hello, Billvee. Since the Halloween Showdown Competition starts tommorow, I was wondering when it starts. I have school on the weekdays of the competition and I don't have any portable device that I can bring with me to school. I also can't use my computer on the weekdays and my only source of technology is a different computer. If you can tell me when it starts or make an exception, this would be great for me. Please consider possibly doing something. Thank you! TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:48, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Locked Discussion Why did you lock my discussion? LPCDDude (talk) 00:31, December 5, 2018 (UTC) I talked to him so he'll know everything. Any question's regarding it. I'll be sure to let you know. Oh? and you've doing a great job by the way. If forceful or anything best explain it okay? *So you wont have ten's of thousands complains handed to you okay?* So you know as suchy haha *Plus i know your rarely on talk pages so yeah* Anyway let's continue ignore the above alright if you two want to talk just the above alright so you know later. Trainer Micah (talk) 08:13, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Tournament Now is time to join the tournament. Read the post I made and happy battling! TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:25, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey Bill, Regarding Discussion Mod I know we haven't been keeping intouch but can you reply in discussion or discord onto https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Alan_Sycamore!'s proposal regarding your staus on discussion moderator that is you and Paul? reason i'd like to reply to you somewhere where this'll reach you on the subject on discussions i know deep down you'll want to keep your status however it's a heavy burden on me seeing where you are or Paul or Shashank not proforming your active dUties i know you have alot to do but when ever you can see this: "I have these three candidates who are a discussions moderators on the wiki discussions Shashank Singh, Billvee and Paul the dragon trainer!. I'm here to ask your approval on the removal of their user rights. There are a total of 8 moderators on the wiki. I nominated another candidate for the moderator position because I was going to be inactive for some period of time. But unfortunately, she is been inactive for 3 days. I understand that everybody has their works to do, but if you are chosen as a moderator on some place, you have to consider checking that place as well, at least to know what is going on in there. You have 24 hours of your day, everyday, aren't you be able to give at least a few minutes to these places? Once their interest from this place has gone, they won't even care checking it. At least, won't be even coming to ask the senior ones like you that they are done with the tools and they want to get retired so that new people can be nominated and take care of that certain place after becoming one. Billvee is been inactive since 3 months, Shashank comes here, but just for a few minutes every week, and the one who fought with every wiki member for his promotion is been inactive and doesn't even consider checking this place. Now the every burden comes over Micah, Bulbasaur and I. I'm partially active in here for sometimes, bulbasaur is inactive for 3 straight days, Micah is the only one checking this place besides me. I want you to take a decision over this, and remove the rights from these mentioned users, and select new candidates for the rights." Pleas let me know on a answer somewhat soon... Reason deep down if you want to stay a discussion mod you can't you know say hey i'll be here one day and poof that's not how a discussion mod works mate and i know without you Paul and so on i feel hopeless without justice going around and the discusions getting backed up and sighs i truely miss you both where we can chat we have started making off topics weekly again if you want our latest here.. But keep in mind you'll need to catch upon discussions weekly everytime i make off topic okay? I may discuss this withs Saksham on a singular main off topic post simalar to how Harsh did his til he demoted himself you know so yeah i wished we can have it again but knowing weekly works i'm good so here's the latest one and reply in discussion when you can or it's this: Or going bacl to a regular user which i know deep down you don't want which i deeply respect so here you go...https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596396599/r/3344233352138224850 And i hope we can chat like the good ol'times okay? Chat with you soon or best said talk to Saksham when you can somewhere okay...-Trainer Micah (talk) 16:23, January 24, 2020 (UTC)